


Lobo feroz

by WhiteAremis32



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Angst, Cruelty, F/M, Female Raphael (TMNT), Hardcore, Omega Verse, One Shot, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Sadism, rapefic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteAremis32/pseuds/WhiteAremis32
Summary: Raph sabe de los sentminetos que posee Leonardo hacia ella; y para seguir jugando con sus sentminientos lo provoca de una manera muy sutil, Leo sabiendo que solo lo hace adrede , le molesta bastante, sin embargo trae en mente algo que la pondrá en su lugar  si sigue con ese sutil juego.
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Lobo feroz

El día comenzaba muy bien, las clases empezaban para todos y Leonardo Ororku junto a su hermana Karai Oroku iban juntos a dicho Instituto, todo transcurría normal; seguidamente los hermanos Oroku fueron a su aula a esperar a que sus compañeros, y mientras eso pasaba, Leonardo mantuvo una mano recargando su barbilla mientras veía el pizarrón. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente a la vez que entrecerraba sus ojos con pesar. En esos momentos, algunos que otros alumnos pasaban al aula con un rostro de aburrimiento. Después Karai al ver el silencio rotundo, respiró profundamente y luego giró su cabeza hacia su hermano mostrando una agradable sonrisa.

\- ¿En qué tanto piensas, hermanito? -preguntó con una voz apacible

Leo al escuchar su voz abrió sus ojos y giró para ver a su hermana con una cara poco sonriente.

\- En mis cosas personales

\- ¡Oh! ¿Te sigues muriendo por ella?

\- Más de lo que crees

\- Sabes que es presumida y por si fuera poco ¡Es la hija de Hamato Yoshi!

\- Eso no me asusta

\- Ella nunca te notará, ni aun con el puesto que tienes, es mejor que vayas pensando en una linda Omega o un lindo Omega; lo que te parezca mejor 

El grupo ya estaba casi lleno, solo faltaban unos cuantos estudiantes más para comenzar la clase; en esos momentos llegó Donatello; otro Beta más, después Mikey, un adorable Omega y por supuesto, él si usaba supresores; por último, la tan esperada Beta entró; de bellos ojos tóxicos, con un antifaz rojo tal cual carmín, de piel obscura, con un busto bien formado y de baja estatura, solo unos pocos centímetros a la estatura de Leo. Por alguna extraña razón llevaba el uniforme con un escote provocativo, lo que hacía babear a algunos Alphas de ahí; ella sonrió y pasó discretamente por el aula, sin embargo sonrió hacia Leo de una manera tímida y seductora a la vez, luego acarició el rostro del Alpha de azul y saludó.

\- Buen día, Senpai -Leo quedó idiotizado mientras disfrutaba de las caricias por parte de la bella Beta de orbes tóxicos

\- H-Hola Raphie -habló con un rubor en sus mejillas y con eso, Raph pasó a su asiento, luego Leo sacudió su cabeza reaccionando 

\- Bueno, olvida lo que dije -comentó su hermana admirando la situación 

Después de unos segundos pasados, el profesor; Baxter Stockman entró, listo para dar su debida clase, pero mientras dicho profesor hablaba; el Alpha de antifaz azul se sumía en sus profundos pensamientos, manteniendo fija la vista en el pizarrón.

¿Por qué Raphaela había hecho? ¿Su forma de vestir también era extraña? Pues la mayor parte del tiempo y en el lapso que la conocía, por lo regular usaba trajes sin mostrar tanto su cuerpo, pero de apariencia seductora y hostil a la vez; pensó sobre el extraño saludo, jamás se había dirigido a él de esa forma, pero también había visto que, la mayor parte del tiempo Raph pedía favores a los demás atrayéndolos con su belleza. Con ello, al encontrar la respuesta abrió rotundamente sus ojos; entonces eso quería decir que Raph, necesitaba algo de él, y al parecer un gran favor.

\- ¡Oh... ya veo! Con que Raphie necesita un favor mío. Me preguntó qué será lo que quiere de mi -añadió una sonrisa pervertida mientras miraba el pizarrón.

Horas después, las clases terminaron y con ello dieron pasó al lapso de media hora para ir a comer; ahora bien, Raph con el escote que había traído había llamado la atención de varios Alphas y unos que otros Betas, pero Raphaela no les tomaba importancia, solamente los estaba despreciando, aunque algunos más prepotentes y rudos no se iban de ahí. 

Luego Raphaela fue a los baños, necesitaba ponerse más bella de lo normal, mientras tanto, Leo pasaba tiempo con sus amigos; más con Donnie y Mikey.

\- Parece que ahora tendrás suerte con Raphie -comentó Donnie mientras mordía un sándwich de helado; Leo simplemente dejó escapar un suspiro

\- ¡Oh sí! Tal vez Raph acepte tus sentimientos hacia ella -habló el pecoso

\- No es verdad -se cruza de brazos el Alpha de azul- Raph solo querrá un favor mío

\- Entonces ¿por esa razón se vistió... bella? Bueno, más bella de lo normal -mordió otro trozo y luego tragó, seguidamente se dispuso a hablar con un tono soñador- ¡Como me gustaría que Raphie hiciera algo así conmigo!

\- Hermano, solo te usaría -habló el Omega de naranja 

\- Es verdad lo que dice Mikey, Raph solo busca su propio beneficio sin importarle los sentimientos de los demás. Es malo ser una niña rica de papi 

Mientras tanto, la Beta terminaba de arreglarse, con una sonrisa se miró en el espejo, de pronto escuchó que la puerta del baño de chicas se abrió, miró de reojo y vio que se trataba de Karai, refunfuñó y luego se encaminó a la entrada, sin embargo Karai la detuvo abruptamente con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ahora ¿qué quieres? -preguntó indiferente la de antifaz rojo

\- ¿Qué quieres obtener de mi hermano?

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

\- Bien. -Se aparta de ella fingiendo obtener puntos que la delataran- Será porque hoy has actuado extraña con él

\- Oye, solo luzco mi belleza, no me importa si tú no la tienes 

\- ¡¿Qué estás insinuando?! 

\- Nada, Pero no soy la culpable de que tu consciencia te remuerda al saber que... no eres bella -habló mordaz

\- Te crees superior a todos porque eres una Beta niña de papi 

\- De hecho, sí. Yo debería ser la "Senpai" de este Instituto, no Leo -frunce los labios- En fin, alguien está celosa por Leo

\- ¿C-Cómo dices?

\- No sabía que gustabas de tu hermanastro 

\- ¡No me gusta! -ruborizada- Solo lo protejo de una alimaña que solo dañará sus sentimientos 

\- No tengo la culpa que tu hermano guste de mi

\- Eres valiente, te atreves a persuadir a un Alpha -se acerca a ella dejándola contra la pared- Pero lo que no conoces de ellos es que, pueden ser peligrosos

\- Patrañas. Y menos aún, pues nadie se atrevería a tocarme 

\- Deja de jugar con fuego, y te lo advierto, sea lo que sea que le pedirás, no lo hagas -masculló esa última parte 

\- ¡Hah...! Como si me atemorizaras -le mostró la lengua de manera infantil y giró la perilla saliendo de los baños de chicas.

Raph, cerró la puerta por detrás de ella, mientras ajustaba su traje "quitando" las partículas de aquella alimaña tan "vulgar", seguidamente alzó la vista y vio a Leo yendo hacia un pasillo, al instante dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y se dio por seguirlo con una apacible sonrisa y mirada tierna que derretiría a cualquiera; luego de alcanzarlo tomó la mano de este, al momento el Alpha de cinta azul se giró para verle. 

\- ¡Ah...! ¡S-Senpai!

Leo no pudo evitar sonreír algo pervertido con un leve sonrojo carmín en sus mejillas; su corazón sentía latir a mil, apenas si podía articular palabras sin titubear como en la mañana, tragó saliva y luego habló algo "normal" para no demostrarle que era como todos los chicos Alphas y Betas que dejaba idiotizados con su mirada tan tierna 

\- Eh... Raphie ¿Qué se te ofrece? -habla con una sonrisa mientras le toma de las manos

La fémina temperamental le miró con un rubor en las mejillas, con un brillo especial en sus ojos se dirigió hacia Leo mientras parpadeaba continuamente de una manera tierna dejando a Leo otra vez idiotizado, seguidamente Raph pasó su mano por la mejilla de Leo acariciándolo, mientras acercaba su cuerpo y muy "disimuladamente" Raph acercó su busto al cuerpo de Leo; con eso el Alpha estaba más que sonrojado, luego con ambos brazos abrazó al Alpha de cinta azul, y con ello Leo estaba más que nervioso, su corazón sentía latir a mil.

\- L-Leo ¿puedes pasarme una tarea que olvidé hacer?

\- ¿S-Solo eso? -se desanimó

\- Claro ¿pensaste en otra cosa?

\- N-No

\- Entonces ¿puedo tener los resultados de tu tarea de matemáticas?

El Alpha suspiró y accedió; con ello la Beta sonrió ampliamente y luego Leo le acompañó hasta sus casilleros para sacar su encuadernado, una vez hecho eso, Raph se fue para terminar la tarea. Cuando Leo se quedó solo suspiró otra vez resignado a que Raph solo lo utilizaba para sus fines lucrativos.

\- No puedo creer que lo haya hecho otra vez- con furia golpeó el casillero con fuerza pero al instante se lastimó, en ese instante la chica de cabellos rojos iba pasando y rió divertida ante la escena que el Alpha de antifaz azul había hecho- ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

\- De tus acciones

\- No lo hagas, es estúpido 

\- ¿Acaso estás molesto por algo?

\- Raph volvió a usarme con... con sus encantos -frunce los labios y se cruza de brazos de manera molesta 

\- Parece que es irresistible para cualquiera de aquí, creo que es la primera que no buscan por su aroma, sino más bien por su apariencia 

\- Más o menos

\- ¡Espera! ¿En serio te gusta Raph?

\- Sí -baja la vista mientras exhala pesadamente- pero Raph no se da cuenta de eso, en fin. Desearía que Raph notara mis sentimientos alguna vez

\- Sabes, creo que Raph si lo sabe

\- ¡¿En serio?! -se alarma con el rostro rojo 

\- ¿Por qué crees que usa sus encantos contigo? -se recarga en la pared con los brazos ligeramente cruzados- Dime ¿cómo fue que te convenció de obtener los resultados de tu tarea?

\- Pues... se acercó a mí y... y -no pudo evitar mostrar un leve rubor en sus mejillas, algo avergonzado prosiguió a relatar lo que había ocurrido hace algunos minutos atrás 

\- ¡Lo ves! Es más claro que el agua

\- Raph solo lo hace adrede 

Luego de horas transcurridas, las clases terminaron y cada quien se fue a su hogar y unos que otros salieron a pasear antes de regresar a su hogar, Karai estaba muy atenta de ver si Raph; la odiosa Beta

Mientras tanto, Raphaela llegaba a su hogar en auto por los mayordomos de su padre; luego bajó del auto encaminándose hasta su mansión, cruzó el jardín lleno de rosales y luego subió un par de escalones y seguidamente abrió la puerta, luego pasó hasta llegar a la sala, una vez ahí vio a su padre, le saludó y seguidamente subió a su habitación. Una vez sola dejó su mochila en la cama mientras empezaba a cambiarse de ropa, se acostó en su camilla y miró el techo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

\- Ese tonto Alpha es muy fácil de engañar, los Betas son mejores que los Alphas

De repente escuchó que su t-phone sonó, inmediatamente contestó, era Mikey.

\- Hola Mikey

\- ¡Raphie! ¿Vas a actualizar tu blog!

\- Claro

\- ¡Oh qué bien! ¡Ya ansió leer tus pensamientos! Veré tu blog más tarde -estaba por colgar pero ella le detuvo en seco

\- ¡Espera un segundo! 

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Dile a Leo que visite mi blog

\- ¿Se lo digo por parte tuya?

\- ¡No! ¡No quiero que sepa que lo he invitado! Insinúale que vaya, que apenas lo has descubierto ¿de acuerdo?

\- Está bien -y con ello el Omega colgó el teléfono 

Leo descansaba en su habitación mirando el techo, de repente su t-phone sonó y sin dudarlo llamó sin inmutarse de quién podría ser.

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¡Leo!

\- ¿Mikey?

\- El mismo

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Olvidaste los apuntes otra vez?

\- ¡No pero...! He descubierto algo que te va a encantar

\- ¿Qué es? 

\- Es..._

\- ¡Déjame adivinar! ¿Una fuente de chocolate gratis?

\- Más que eso; debes ingresar a esta página "www.loveturtler.com"

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Solo hazlo, hermano

\- Está bien 

Algo cansado se levantó de su cama, luego aminó hasta la silla especial frente a su escritorio, una vez ahí encendió su computadora portátil, seguidamente buscó la página, esperó a que se cargara unos segundos, y mientras eso así recargó sus codos en el escritorio, de pronto se inmutó tanto que tuvo un derrame nasal cayéndose de la silla, rápidamente se levantó mirando más de cerca su computador, su rostro estaba más que rojo.

\- ¡¿Por qué Raph tiene tantas imágenes semidesnuda?! -respiró profundamente y luego dibujó una sonrisa pervertida

Luego bajó más viendo los pensamientos de su tan adorada Beta, después de calmarse descargó algunas fotografías para satisfacer sus anheladas fantasías, después marcó nuevamente a Miguel Ángel, pero esta vez contestó Donnie; era un problema vivir en el mismo departamento.

\- Donnie ¿dónde está Mikey?

\- Salió a comprar algunas cosas ¿qué se te ofrece por parte de él?

\- Eh... tú ¿conoces el sitio web de... Raphie? 

\- ¡Ah! ¿Ese lugar donde sube sus fotografías y sus pensamientos de cuando está sola?

\- Eh... ¡sí!

\- Sí, lo conozco hace unos meses 

\- ¡Si somos amigos! ¡¿Por qué no me no comentaron antes?! ¡Me he perdido de muchas cosas!

\- No creí que te gustara eso

\- ¡Sabes mis sentimientos hacia Raph y no me comentaron esto! ¡Son unos malos amigos! -gruñó

\- Oye, tranquilízate, no te pongas así solo por un sitio web

\- Tienes razón -habla más calmado 

Leonardo se quedó toda la tarde viendo las fotografías muy sensuales de Raphaela; el Alpha ya estaba por terminar su sesión de perversión, estaba por cerrar la página hasta que esta mencionada fue actualizada, sin dudarlo Leo la revisó una vez más, era una nueva fotografía con una frase de ella. Vaya que la fémina siempre estaba sola, Leo no dudo en descargarla para sí.

Al día siguiente, las clases fueron normales, no tanto para Leonardo con las nuevas fotografías en su móvil, sin embargo aún sentía un poco de rencor hacia sus "amigos" por no haberle mencionado sobre la página, después de que las clases culminaran para darle comienzo a la hora del almuerzo.

Leo pasó a los baños para arreglarse su uniforme y mojar un poco su rostro; sin el antifaz azul; minutos más tarde el Alpha se encaminó a la cafetería por algo de comer mientras se entretenía buscando a sus dos buenos amigos, después de ello por uno de los pasillos se encontró con su hermana, pues sacaba unas libretas de su casillero, frunció el ceño y siguió caminando con las manos en su bolsillo, sin embargo la chica serpiente le detuvo.

\- ¡Leo!

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Karai?

\- Ayer como estaba tan ocupada no puede preguntarte ¿qué tanto hacías en tu habitación?

\- ¡Ah! Nada interesante solo... charlando con unos amigos míos -ríe nervioso ante el cuestionamiento mientras pasa una mano por detrás de su cuello desviando un poco la mirada 

\- ¿En serio? Parecía que aullabas un poco

\- T-Te lo juro, no hice nada más que... ver... libros en línea 

\- Tú nunca haces eso -habló con un tono seductor a la vez que se acercaba a su hermanastro colocando un dedo sobre la vestimenta de Leo

\- Yo.... Yo -el sonrojo se hizo notar en sus mejillas- ¡necesito buscar a Mikey y Donnie! -velozmente salió corriendo de ahí, pero a la vuelta de la esquina se tranquilizó respirando continuamente mientras colocaba una mano en su plastrón muy cerca de su corazón- Eso... eso estuvo cerca ¡ahora a buscar a los chicos!

Rato después, Leo por fin lo halló, sin embargo ellos pasaban el rato con Casey Jones y Usagi, fue hacia ellos con el ceño ligeramente serio y molesto, cuando se acercó al pequeño grupo de varones, el Alpha de orbes azules colocó sus manos por detrás de él, al mismo tiempo que aclaraba su garganta para llamar la atención de todos ellos, más la de sus dos "mejores" amigos y compañeros. 

\- ¡Ah! ¡Leo! -espetó el Omega con pecas mientras se levantaba y abrazaba al Alpha- ¡Te estábamos esperando!

\- Ya lo creo -con una voz seria el pecoso se separó de su amigo

\- ¿Qué te pasa? -pregunta Don sentando en el pastizal 

\- Mikey ¿qué se te dio por comentarme lo de la página?

\- ¡Ah! Eso... pues

\- ¡Un segundo, amigo verde! -habla el humano Beta- ¿Estás hablando de la misma página que todos conocemos? 

\- Ah, esa página -añade el conejo Beta- La página donde Raphie se expresa bien

\- ¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¡¿Todo el mundo la conoce?!!

\- ¡Oops! Quedas como todo un bobo por no haberla visto desde hace meses, hasta Mikey lo sabe

\- ¡Oye!

\- Es la verdad, pequeño amigo 

Leo gruñe al saber que quedó como un completo tonto al ser el último en enterarse de la existencia de la página; seguidamente respira una y otra vez para calmarse, después se dirige una vez más a ellos.

\- Mikey ¿por qué me lo dijiste hasta ahora? -vuelve a preguntar el Alpha colocando sus manos sobre su cintura, mirando molestamente a bajito con pecas, este parece un poco preocupado a la vez que juega con sus dedos, Leo alza una 'ceja' y habla seriamente- Mikey

\- Está bien -suspira- No le digas a Raphie

\- ¿A... Raphie?

\- Sí, ella... bueno -balbucea- yo llamé a su teléfono preguntando si actualizaría su página, después de decirme que sí, estaba por colgar pero ella me detuvo diciendo que... que te dijera que visitaras esa página, no sé porque me lo dijo

\- ¡¡Raphie te dijo eso!! -espetaron Casey, Usagi y Donnie al mismo tiempo muy sorprendido, el de naranja simplemente asintió

\- Parece que soy especial para Raphie -refunfuñó Leo con una sonrisa bien dibujada en sus labios

\- ¡Ni en tus sueños, Leo! -habló Casey- Ella será mía

\- ¿Tú? ¡Un Beta simplón!

\- ¡Oye! -comentaron Usagi y Donnie a la vez

\- No era para ofender a ustedes -ríe nervioso- Solo para Casey

\- ¡Alguien está celoso! -comentó Casey

\- No es así, solo me siento bien porque Raphie le pidió eso a Mikey, soy muy especial para ella, así que tengo más ventaja de hacerla mía primero -sonrió con gallardía

\- Está bien, el primero que la haga suya ganará

\- ¡Oigan! -habla el pecoso- Raphie no es un objeto

\- ¡Lo es para Alphas y Betas de buen rango! -espetó Leo

\- Ya veremos quién gana -dijo Casey con total confianza

\- Yo no solo la haré mía, también le daré la primera mordida -sonríe el Alpha con gallardía y después de eso se dio la media vuelta para ir a su aula a esperar que la hora del receso suene.

Casey no se preocupaba, conseguiría a Raphie costara lo que costara, Leo no le iba a ganar por ser un Alpha, también los Betas tenían su especialidad.

\- Creo que esto terminará muy mal -comentó el conejo inclinando sus orejas mientras veía al grupo- Raph se va a molestar si lo hacen

\- Pero Raph es una Beta, así que queda en un rango muy bajo como los Omegas

El pecoso se entristeció, pues aunque su compañero lo dijera de ese modo era una verdad que no podría cambiar nunca más.

\- Y ustedes tres serán testigos de lo que digo ahora -añade el Beta humano

\- ¡Yo no! No quiero que Raphie se moleste conmigo -comenta Donnie- Así que de esta conversación no he escuchado nada

\- ¡Yo también! -menciona el bajito cruzándose de brazos

\- ¿Qué hay de ti, Usagi?

\- Yo... yo también no sé nada, capaz que si Raph se entera -traga saliva- mande a su padre para que nos castigue

\- Raph no se va a molestar, ella es lo que está buscando tan disimuladamente ¿por qué creen que encontramos su blog? ¿por qué usa ese tipo de atuendos? ¿y por qué pide favores con una apariencia muy sexy?

\- Ah... porque quiere llamar la atención -dice el conejo frunciendo el entrecejo

\- Quién sabe -coloca sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza descansando- Pero Raphie será mía 

Leonardo se encaminaba a otra aula, ligeramente abrió la puerta y al momento se encontró con Raphaela, quien colocaba unas hojas sobre los asientos, frunció el ceño y entró cerrando la puerta por detrás de él.

\- A-Ah... ¿Qué haces?

\- ¡Ah! ¡Hola, Senpai! -va hacia él y lo abraza- Gracias por la tarea

\- N-No... no hay de qué y ¿qué es lo que haces aquí sola? -traga saliva mientras la Beta se separa de él, le mira disimuladamente y pasa una mano por detrás de ella jugando con las puntas de su bandana de una manera provocativa.

\- Baxter me pidió que pusiera estos exámenes sorpresa en las bancas de su clase

\- ¿E-En serio? 

\- Sí -se da la media vuelta colocando otro examen en la banca

\- ¿Te ayudo?

\- Si quieres -camina hacia él nuevamente y le entrega la mitad de las hojas, Leo asiente y camina hacia la parte trasera para poner las hojas, Leo terminó con su parte, pero cuando Raph iba con la otra fila tropezó y cayó, tirando las hojas y quedando de cuatro, el Alpha de orbes azules no quería ser un pervertido fisgón pero la curiosidad le ganó

\- Raphie ¿estás bien? - al instante de ver si la Beta temperamental estaba bien, vio que su falda estaba alzada, y así fue como vio sus bragas rosadas; casi se desmaya de la impresión y del abrupto sonrojo que se presentó en su rostro

Raph se sentó sobre el suelo, viendo si se había hecho daño, luego giró su cabeza para ver a su acompañante, con una sonrisa en sus labios y un leve sonrojo habló hacia el Alpha.

\- Deberías ser más educado

\- ¿Q-Q-Qué?

\- No mires a una dama si se cae, menos aun si usa falda -eleva una mano hacia él y señala que se dé la vuelta, Leo no entiende estando aun embobado con lo que había visto, después sacude su cabeza y se da la media vuelta

Acto seguido, la Beta recoge las hojas y se levanta.

\- Listo

Leonardo rasca su nuca y un poco avergonzado se da la vuelta.

\- Eres fisgón, Leo 

\- ¡No es cierto! -se molesta- Lo que tú hiciste fue apropósito 

\- No es verdad, tropecé -termina de colocar los exámenes y mira con molestia al Alpha- ¿Por qué crees que lo haría a propósito? -frunce los labios

\- Porque tú -camina hacia ella, y una vez estando cerca sigue caminando y ella camina en reversa siendo un poco intimidada por el estatus que había adoptado el Alpha- Sabes de mis... mis sentimientos hacia ti -la deja contra la pared- ¿Crees que es fácil para mi lidiar con eso?

\- No sé de qué hablas -desvía la mirada, a lo que Leo le gruñe muy cerca, luego le sujetó de las muñecas llevándolas contra la pared- ¡Oye! ¡Me lastimas, tonto!

\- Ya veremos quién lastima a quién 

Leonardo gruñó muy cerca de su oído creando un leve rubor en las mejillas de la temperamental Beta, seguidamente el Alpha respiró muy cerca del cuello de Raph, luego empezó a lamer la clavícula de la tortuga, Raphaela mordió su labio tratando de contener los gemidos que amenazaban con salir, Leo empezó a mover su pelvis muy cerca de las caderas de ella.

\- L-Leo... ¿qué haces? -su respiración se acelera entrecerrando sus ojos- ¡¿E-eres sordo o qué?! L-Leo... -traga saliva algo asustada- S-Senpai 

\- Tranquila -aprieta las muñecas 

\- ¡Auh! M-me lastimas

\- Pues no te muevas 

Leo besó el cuello con el objetivo de ascender hasta los labios de Raph; claramente seguía con sus movimientos hasta que de pronto se apegó más a ella, luego Raph abruptamente sintió algo que molestaba en su entrepierna. Abrió sus ojos ampliamente, sus mejillas se tornaron más que rojas y su corazón se aceleró a más no poder.

\- ¡E-Eso es de Leo! 

Antes de llegar a los labios de la fémina tortuga, la puerta del aula se abrió abruptamente y con ello los dos giraron su cabeza; era el profesor Baxter quien quedó plasmado de ver la escena, inmediatamente los dos se separaron; Leo colocó sus manos muy cerca de su entrepierna para ocultar su erección casi involuntaria.

Los alumnos pasaban mientras que el profesor se dirigió hacia los dos jóvenes. 

\- ¡¿Qué creen que estaban haciendo?!

\- ¡Arreglando nuestras diferencias! -se apresuró a mencionar el Alpha

\- ¡Yo no estaba haciendo nada contigo! -refunfuñó la Beta

\- Bueno, bueno, basta de parloteo, a sus asientos, hoy tenemos un examen sorpresa -todos gimieron con aburrimiento- Nada de abucheos, ahora solo saquen un lápiz y borrador, eso es lo único que necesitaran 

Leo no tuvo más que respirar profundamente olvidando esa ilusión con la cual había soñado desde tanto; desde sus adentros festejaba con victoria, Raph no se había inmutado con sus acciones, bueno, no tanto como para apartarlo; deseaba poder escuchar sus gemidos una vez más, también de que estaba un paso delante de Casey Jones.

Tomó su lápiz preparado para comenzar con el examen, sin embargo alguien sentado a su lado le chitó captando su atención al instante, dudó un poco y luego miró de reojo a Mikey.

\- ¿Qué pasó entre Raphie y tú? -susurró 

\- No puedo decírtelo aquí, será más tarde -habló con el mismo tono

\- ¡¡Estudiantes!! ¡Silencio, están en un examen! -el profesor espetó llamando la atención de sus dos alumnos, estos a su vez volvieron a su asunto en el examen 

Después de que terminaran las clases por ese día, Leonardo esperó a que su hermana terminara la clase de arte, se detuvo a esperar en la entrada principal del colegio, en ese momento el pecoso Omega se acercó al Alpha para seguir con la conversación interrumpida en la clase de Stockman.

\- ¡Leo, Leo!

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Recuerdas la plática que íbamos a comenzar pero Stockman nos detuvo? 

\- Algo 

\- Bueno, quiero continuar ¿qué pasó entre Raph y tú?

\- S-Solo estábamos... hablando sobre la... naturaleza en que nos... tocó

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¡Sí, como nuestras jerarquías! 

\- Eso no parece una charla muy interesante 

\- P-Pero para nosotros l-lo fue

\- Wow, los que no son Omegas siempre tienen conversaciones extrañas

\- P-Por supuesto, por qué crees que somos muy diferentes al resto de todos ustedes

\- Eso ofende

\- Si... lo siento, creo que me pase 

Después de aquel incidente, Raph estuvo un poco alterada ¿a qué se debía todo eso? ¿Acaso había entrado en celo otra vez? Por lo menos en los Betas no se notaba mucho esa temporada, lo único que podía hacer era respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse; además de que nunca le comentó eso a su padre. Y en la hora de la cena, Raphaela estaba callada mientras compartía un momento con su padre.

\- Hija mía ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿Pasó algo en tu escuela? -inmediatamente la Beta se sonrojó abruptamente

\- ¿P-Por qué la pregunta?

\- Te he notado algo rara desde que llegaste

\- E-Es que... creo que ya comenzó mi celo

\- ¡¡¿Qué?!! -se calma- Hija mía, no asistirás a la escuela mañana 

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No quiero que uno de los Alphas note tu celo, es mejor resguardarte antes de que algo malo pase 

\- Tienes razón

Sin decir más, Raph prosiguió a comer, y después de que la cena terminara, Raph fue al cuarto de baño a tomar una refrescante baño de burbujas en su tina, llevó las cosas necesarias.

Una vez ahí, se quitó sus prendas dejándolas en un lugar seco, lentamente se introdujo en la tina mientras que abría la llave del agua, seguidamente el chorro empezó a llenar la tina y Raph colocó un poco de detergente para crear las burbujas, después de que la tina se llenara al tope, la Beta se adentró más para dejar que la tibia agua mojara su cabeza y demás cosas.

Ella se quedó un buen rato ahí, respiró profundamente mientras cerraba tenuemente sus ojos, de pronto recordó el momento embarazoso que tuvo con Leo, se ruborizó tanto que trató de evitar ese recuerdo, sin embargo sus dedos se deslizaron hasta su entre pierna con algo de curiosidad.

\- ¿A-Algo tan grande puede entrar en... a-algo tan pequeño? -habló al mismo tiempo en que tocaba con sus dedos su entrada- A-Ah... e-eso es extraño -traga saliva

Avergonzada dejó de tocar su entrada, el rubor en sus mejillas no se iba y en seguida se levantó para salir de ahí. En esos momentos, Leo estaba en su habitación acostado en su cama mirando el techo, seguidamente refunfuñó molestamente, gruñó y luego se giró quedando en forma lateral, abrazó su almohada y luego cerró sus ojos, lentamente volvió a recordar esa tan deseada ilusión, su fantasía se había hecho realidad, el rubor en sus mejillas se hizo presente.

Lentamente Leonardo bajó su mano hasta su entrepierna; seguidamente empezó a masajearlo, mordió su labio inferior.

\- Ah... R-Raphie... mmphf -respira agitadamente 

Sigue masajeando hasta que se detiene en seco; abre sus ojos abruptamente y deja de masajearse, frunce el ceño y luego abraza nuevamente la almohada evitando esas fantasías.

\- No sé por qué hago esto, solo me ilusiono más... Raph solo se burla de mis sentimientos -gruñe apretando con sus manos la almohada, después exhala pesadamente colocando la almohada en su rostro, de repente la puerta de su habitación sonó

\- Oye Leo, baja a cenar -era la voz de su hermana 

\- Ya voy -dijo con un tono desanimado 

El Alpha se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta. Giró la perilla y salió. Minutos más tarde, Leo estaba en la cena junto a su padre; Oroku Saki, en la hora de la cena estaba en un silencio. Saki frunció el entrecejo y luego se dirigió a sus hijos.

\- ¿Cómo les fue hoy en la escuela?

\- Nada interesante, padre- añade Karai mientras muerde un poco de su comida

\- ¿Qué hay de ti, Leonardo?

\- ¡Pues...! Tuvimos un examen sorpresa y... y nada más

\- ¿En serio?

\- Padre -dijo Karai- Leo sufre con sus sentimientos por una tonta Beta

\- ¿Es eso verdad? -preguntó una vez más Saki

Leo avergonzado bajó la vista, respiró profundamente y luego alzó la vista hacia su temible padre.

\- Eh... etto sí

\- Leonardo, si no vas a hacer algo al respecto con eso, será mejor que lo olvides, pero si realmente quieres dejar de sufrir, deberías hacer algo con eso

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Eres tonto o qué, la respuesta la tienes en ti, eres un Alpha, nada debe interponerse en lo que desees, así que puedes hacer todo lo que quieres si realmente quieres obtener a ese Beta

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Por supuesto

\- Pero padre -dijo Karai- Esa Beta se trata de Raphaela, la hija de Splinter

\- ¿Y? Me da igual cuales son los métodos que pueda usar Leonardo con ella, hasta puede abusar de la hija de Yoshi

\- ¿Puedo hacer eso?

\- Sí, recuerda un Alpha puede hacer lo que quiera, más si se trata de esa Beta buena para nada

\- ¡Gracias padre! -dijo Leo

\- Tienes todo mi apoyo

\- ¡Espera! ¿Qué sucede si... si me acusa d_

\- Si tanto te preocupa eso, los Alphas pueden obtener la pareja que deseen. Así es como debe de ser, siempre y cuando la muerdas 

Después de la cena, Leo se adelantó a levantarse y lavar su plato, luego de eso subió a su habitación, su padre le había dado un buen consejo, una del cual obtendría la victoria sobre Raphaela, empezó a idear un plan, pero su consciencia le impedía pensar en ello, restregó sus manos sobre su rostro tratando de evitar eso, Raph era bella y necesitaba obtenerlo, no solo por eso, sino porque ella jugaba fríamente con sus sentimientos y si así era el juego entre los dos, Leo movería su pieza para obtenerla.

\- Con que... de esa manera mi padre obtuvo a mi madre -ríe con algo de malicia- Entonces, no debo escuchar a esos avisos tontos, ¿Dejar de lado mi parte Alpha? Ni de broma, por esa razón tenemos celo, para ver con quien podemos copular y elegir el mejor de todos 

Con una mirada pervertida sacó su t-phone del bolsillo y vio las fotografías de Raphie, refunfuñó con una sonrisa llena de victoria y lujuria, muy pronto tendría el cuerpo de Raphaela y probaría que era mejor que Casey Jones

Cerró sus ojos soñando con ese momento, luego suspiró con ensueño.

\- Ah... Raphie, pronto seremos una linda familia y aprenderás a amarme, tendremos muchos hijos y nos casaremos... solo tú y yo -vio la fotografía de la fémina tortuga 

Y como bien lo había dicho Hamato Yoshi; Raphaela no asistiría a la escuela para cuidarla mejor de los Alphas depredadores de su pequeña Beta; Splinter fue a su trabajo mientras que Raph iba a su habitación a pasar el resto del día, o por lo menos hasta donde diera fin su temporada de celo; y aprovechando su tiempo libre prendió su computador para actualizar su blog personal.

Mientras tanto, Leonardo y compañía estaban fuera de la primera clase, puesto que el profesor no había llegado como para impartirla, en ese tiempo Leonardo aprovechó para buscar a Raphaela; sin embargo olfateó el aire por varios segundos y no encontró ningún rastro de ella, frunció el ceño y sin dudarlo se dirigió hacia sus compañeros de clase que disfrutaban de un tiempo de relajación; Leo al ver a su grupo disperso prefirió ir con su hermana, tal vez ella había si la había visto.

\- Karai ¿has visto a Raphie?

\- Esa niña presumida, no. Además -se cruza de brazos mirándole suspicaz- ¿Para qué la necesitas? ¿Acaso acataras lo que dijo nuestro padre? -alza una ceja

\- ¿P-Por qué lo dices?

\- Parecías muy seguro cuando lo dijo

\- ¿Cómo crees que voy a hacer eso? -ríe nervioso

\- Tienes razón, un Alpha como ti no es capaz de hacer eso

Leo tenía el tiempo medido así que rápidamente fue a buscar a sus demás compañeros dispersos; se cansó un poco de buscar y luego se encaminó hacia los baños de los chicos, pero abruptamente el Alpha de azul se encontró con Casey y April sentados en el suelo, sonrió tal vez ellos tendrían una respuesta de lo que tanto ansiaba buscar.

\- ¡Qué alegría verlos, chicos!

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso perdiste algo, Leo? -indagó Casey con confianza

\- Me preguntaba si... si han visto a Raph

\- ¿No lo sabes aun? -habló la pelirroja

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Ella no va a asistir a clases

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

\- Según que se siente "mal" no se a que se refiera con eso

\- Oh... gracias por el comunicado 

\- Fue algo extraño que no te enteraras de eso -comenta la Beta

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Eres nuestro Senpai

\- ¡Ah, es cierto! Tal vez Raphie no confía mucho en mi -de repente la campana que anunciaba la siguiente clase sonó y con ello los chicos tuvieron que volver a su debida aula para recibir las clases de sus profesores.

Las horas pasaron y cuando la hora de salida se acercaba; Leonardo salió un momento de la clase, tenía el plan en mente que garantizaría a Raphaela como suya; esperó unos segundos para encontrar al conserje, una vez hecho este se acercó y llamó la atención.

\- Disculpe, alguien ha vomitado en el comedor, me han dicho que debe de ir de inmediato 

\- Ok, estos chicos no saben limpiar sus desordenes 

Leo esperó a que el conserje se fuera de su vista, luego de unos segundos más tarde se acercó a la esquina para no verlo cerca, rápidamente entró al closet del trabajador y empezó a buscar algunas cosas; cuerdas malgastadas -la única a su alcance- y unas cuantas llaves. La campana volvió a sonar, lo que indicaba que las clases habían culminado por el día de hoy; seguidamente Leo se fue después de su hermana, pues estaba tramando sus cosas.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto?

\- Claro, no me esperes, el consejo estudiantil me llamó

\- De acuerdo, no tardes, no quiero estar tanto tiempo sola 

\- Está bien -rió nervioso 

Seguidamente Leo estando con algunos alumnos pasando el tiempo; buscó el lugar perfecto; realmente acataría las palabras de su padre, sin embargo tardó un poco para ver que todo estuviera en orden, cuando terminó de idear su plan, salió de la aula y se encaminó a su casillero, tomó sus cosas y salió del Colegio, acto seguido pasó a una farmacia para comprar algunas medicinas, después de eso se fue directo a su hogar, cuando llegó Karai le esperaba con un poco de comida en la sala.

\- ¿De qué tanto fue lo que tenías planeado con tus compañeros del consejo estudiantil? 

\- De... reglas

\- ¿Reglas? Demasiadas para seguir 

\- Ah, Gracias por la comida, Karai

\- De nada, espero que te guste 

\- ¡Claro que sí! Todo lo que haces me gusta

\- No es del todo cierto, no soy la chica perfecta para ti, buscas a Raphaela que te hace sufrir

\- Karai, ya te dije que no podemos ser pareja, somos hermanastros

\- ¡No somos de sangre!

\- Pero aun así está mal

\- ¿Y no estará mal que vayas a abusar de Raphaela?

\- Soy un Alpha y eso es lo que hacemos, tú también lo harías

\- Pero yo no busco a alguien que no me quiere, prefiero que sean mis sentimientos correspondidos 

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? Tú gustas de mi

\- Pero no te estoy forzando

\- Es casi lo mismo, así que deja de molestar con eso -gruñó molestamente 

Con esa rara conversación molesta de los hermanastros, no se hablaron más en todo el día; era mejor olvidar todo eso.

Al día siguiente Raphaela una vez más fue a la escuela, fuera de todo peligro por su celo culminado; Leonardo sonrió con malicia al momento de ver a su futura novia; este estaba por ir con ella, pero abruptamente su hermanastra le detuvo secamente, este de inmediato giró su cabeza y con enojo se liberó de su agarre.

\- Leonardo ¿estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

\- Por supuesto, es hora de conseguir pareja y creo que mi celo ya empezó 

Con Raph; estaba entró a su aula tempranamente, esperaba a que sus compañeros de clase entraran para seguir con la clase, sin embargo el primero en entrar fue Casey Jones, con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia la fémina tortuga; sin más caminó hasta ella sentándose a un lado en una butaca.

\- ¡Hola, linda! ¿Por qué no viniste ayer? -pasa una mano por detrás del cuello de ella

\- No es de tu importancia, Casey -habló con una tonalidad molesta 

\- ¿Acaso algo te hice para que estés así? 

\- Odio que me abracen sin mi consentimiento -comentó quitándose el brazo de su compañero

En ese mismo instante el pecoso y Donnie entraron, el Omega bajito iluminó su mirada al ver a Raphael, y sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia ella y le abrazó sin más; casi tumbándola de la silla lo que hizo molestar un poco a la fémina tortuga

\- ¡Mikey!

\- Lo siento, es que te extrañé

\- Pero, solo fue un día

\- Raph, ya sabes cómo es él -dijo el Beta esbelto mirando al Omega- Sabes que no puede contener lo que siente

\- Es verdad -acarició la cabeza de Mikey y este le sonrió sin dejar de abrazar

\- ¡¿Por qué él si te puede abrazar?! -espetó el Beta humano

\- Porque somos tortugas

\- ¿Debo ser tortuga para que te dejes abrazar?

\- Más o menos

Jones simplemente suspira y se crusza de brazos dejándose recargar en la silla mirando algo indiferente a la fémina tortuga de verdes ojos, luego sonrió mientras sonreía con un poco de gallardía-Raphie es muy difícil de tratar, pero su belleza me ínsita a seguir luchando por ella, antes que a ese tonto de Leonardo -ríe con malicia internamente 

La campana suena y luego los alumnos entran al aula; con ellos Leonardo quien mira a Raph y ella solo bajó la vista al unir su mirada con el Alpha.

Durante las clases; en una de ellas se pidió que trabajaran por equipo de pares; así sería más rápido y no sería un entretenimiento de muchos, además de que sería más fácil. Leonardo por tener mayor prioridad de ser un Alpha; se adelantó a levantarse, el profesor le tomó importancia y le dio a elegir; Karai deseaba que la eligiera a ella pero sabía las intenciones que su hermano tenía en mente; seguidamente Leonardo eligió a Raphaela, esta sin protestar accedió. Minutos más tarde, Raph habló con su padre que no llegaría a casa temprano pues haría un trabajo con Leonardo, Splinter accedió pero rápidamente no olvidó mencionar que tuviera cuidado si se trataba del hijo de Oroku Saki.

\- No te preocupes, estaré bien 

\- Más te vale. 

\- Hasta luego, padre

\- Cuídate, amor 

Con ello colgó. Horas más tarde las clases habían culminado; Karai se había ido sola a su hogar, pues o quería saber nada de su hermanastro, mientras tanto Leo esperaba de su compañera, pero le pareció extraño el saber que Raph se estaba tardando; vio salir a sus compañeros pero no a ella, luego Mikey se acercó a él a despedirse como todos los días.

\- ¿También esperas a alguien, Leo?

\- A Raphie, recuerda que vamos a hacer un proyecto juntos y, supongo que esperas a Donnie, ¿verdad?

\- Claro, no podemos irnos por separado, aún tengo miedo de las calles y personas raras que divagan por ahí

\- Te comprendo, Mikey -ríe un poco 

En esos momentos, Donnie terminaba de salir de los baños de los varones; con su mano se quitó las gotas de agua que aun resbalaban por su rostro, después se detuvo en seco al escuchar unos quejidos en una aula vacía, frunció el ceño y sigilosamente caminó hacia la puerta; miró por la ventana de esta, abruptamente se sorprendió de ver a Casey Jones sujetando las muñecas de Raph y sometiéndola hasta la pared; sin tener escapatoria.

\- ¡¿Debería de decirle a Leo?! -escucha los quejidos-¡Creo que sí!

Rápidamente salió de ahí corriendo hacia la entrada; cuando llegó a dicho lugar respiraba continuamente tomando bocanadas de aire, inmediatamente sus amigos se encaminaron hacia él con la expresión preocupada, Mikey se apresuró a ayudarle a controlarse. 

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Donnie? -indagó el menor

\- Vi que...¡Que Casey forcejea con Raphaela! -exclama al fin

\- ¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Leo y luego gruñó 

Mientras tanto, Casey unía sus labios a la fuerza.

\- ¡Quédate quieta, Raphie! 

\- ¡Nunca!

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas sumisa como debes de ser? ¡Eres una Beta muy débil y muy hermosa!

\- C-Cállate, Jones

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué digo la verdad? Además, si yo quiero tú no tienes que poner fuerza con esto, un Beta ha elegido a otra Beta, así que quédate quieta -pasó una mano por debajo de la falda de la tortuga sonrojándola al instante

\- ¡Déjame! 

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Leonardo realmente molesto; este dirigió la vista hacia el Beta humano y lentamente empezó a acercarse a él; seguidamente le empujó haciendo que este a su vez se separara; gruñó hacia el Beta y este seguidamente le gruñó de igual forma; Leo se abalanzó hacia él usando todo su peso para que este no se levantara, seguidamente Jones trató de golpearlo, pero Leo se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

\- Un Alpha siempre gana, ahora, lárgate de aquí -masculló de manera amenazante 

\- ¡Cómo si fuera a escucharte! 

Leo sonrió y sorpresivamente le sujetó del cuello asfixiándolo, después de unos segundos Casey se rindió y Leo lo dejó ir; seguidamente Leo ayudó a Raph a levantarse del suelo. Sin más Raph abrazó a Leo, este se ruborizó y luego tragó saliva.

\- Gracias, Leo y pensar que mi padre no confía en tu familia

\- Eh... sí... es raro -ríe nervioso y luego saca un bocadillo de su bolsillo

\- ¿Para mí?

\- Sí

\- Eres lindo -lo toma y lo come de una manera tierna, luego se limpia la boca y habla nuevamente- Tenemos que irnos para hacer el trabajo

\- Oh, claro, espero que no tardemos mucho

\- ¡Yo también! Tengo cosas que hacer en... en... mi hogar -se sintió mareada

\- ¿Raphie? Qué tienes

Muy lentamente Raphaela comenzó a abrir los ojos, primeramente divisó borroso a su alrededor, pero luego de parpadeos continuos su vista se aclaró; sin embargo trató de levantarse pero no lo consiguió, frunció el ceño y vio que estaba sobre una banca de la escuela con las manos y piernas atadas forcejeó un buen rato hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Leonardo con una sonrisa gallarda y las manos por detrás de él, sin ningún temor caminó hasta ella, le vio y lentamente se acercó a su rostro mientras subía su cuerpo.

\- O-Oye... no puedo respirar bien ¡Ah!

\- Por fin serás mía, Raphie -comentó con una sonrisa y luego trató de besarla pero ella apartó su rostro del Alpha- Con que eso quieres, eres una niña muy traviesa 

Leo sujetó las mejillas de la Beta y luego las apretó, a la fuerza unió sus labios con los de ella, después de un forzado beso; Leo bajó de su cuerpo.

\- T-Tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo juntos ¿lo recuerdas?

\- Hoy será todo menos eso 

Se acercó y luego pasó un dedo por sobre su falda, lentamente comenzó a subir la su uniforme por la parte superior, hasta descubrir su busto.

\- ¡¿Qué haces pervertido?! 

\- Serás mía y solo eso, no dejaré que nadie más te toque más que yo, quiero una pareja y esa eres tú

\- ¡Demente! -el rostro de la fémina tortuga estaba más que rojo, Leo aprovechó ante la vulnerabilidad de ella, tocó una y otra vez su busto, con ambas manos- ¡Ah~! ¡Déjame! ¡Mmgh!

\- Guarda silencio, un Alpha te corteja 

\- ¡No quiero! ¡Aah~! -sin voluntad, empezó a gimotear por los eróticos roces que Leo le daba 

\- ¿No quieres? Pero si fuiste tú quien provocó todo esto

\- ¿C-Cómo? 

\- De forma sutil me provocaste, no lo quise creer al principio, pero todo lo que pasó en estos últimos días lo hiciste

\- ¡Solo un Alpha calenturiento como tú lo notaría! 

\- ¿Ves? Tú también tienes parte de la culpa

Seguidamente Leo después de probar el cuerpo de Raph; bajó hasta su falta y sin que esta pudiera hacer algo, Leo metió un dedo por sobre sus bragas lamiéndolo por sobre de este; después lo rompió dejando libre la entrada de Raph.

\- ¡No te atrevas!

\- Así es como los Alphas logramos lo que queremos 

El de azul bajó parte de su pantalón y luego se subió sobre la fémina, la besó sin más mientras que ella simplemente forcejeaba, después de tanto sintió una molestia en su entre pierna, con el sonrojo y unas notables lágrimas en sus orbes vio a Leo; este de poco a poco dejó salir su miembro y sin pudor lo acercó a la entrada de la Beta; trató de entrar pero el que ella era virgen le tomaba un poco más de trabajo.

\- N-No... ¡NO LO HAGAAAAAS! ¡AAAH! -sintió como el Alpha prepotente se adentraba en su ser. Dejando rastros de sangre sobre la mesa, las lágrimas salieron de sus orbes ante el dolor; Leo sin importar eso empezó a embestirle fuertemente, y para que la fémina no gritara de dolor unió sus labios en un profundo beso- ¡Mmghf!

Leo seguía embistiendo, el placer lo sentía en todo su cuerpo y con ello mordió fuertemente el cuello de la Beta; Raph apenas si podía respirar con el dolor y el placer involuntario que mantenía en esos momentos.

\- ¡AH! ¡AAH! ¡L-LEO ME DUELE! ¡BASTA YA! 

Leo dejó de morder al mismo tiempo en que se quedaba unido a la entrada de ella; ambos terminaron cansados, con la respiración agitada y con la lengua por fuera, Leo al ver a Raph aun en su estado, embistió una vez más creando un ligero gemido por parte de ella.

Cuando el tiempo pasó de la hinchazón de Leo, este salió del cuerpo de ella y con dificultad guardó su miembro; después desató a las manos y piernas de la tortuga; seguidamente la cargó mientras que Raphaela solo resollaba por lo sucedido, aun estando con la ropa mostrando su busto y el líquido seminal saliendo y goteando de su entrada.

\- Me... duele el cuerpo -pensó Raphaela algo deprimente 

\- Un Alpha siempre obtiene lo que merece -piensa Leo con una sonrisa

Una vez más Leo hizo que ella le mirara, tristemente Raph alzó la vista y en ese momento Leo la besó de nuevo.

\- Aunque quisiera hacer algo para librarme de esto -pensó Raph siendo cargada por los fuertes brazos del Alpha- Sigo siendo una simple Beta y solo los Alphas tienen poder sobre mí, nunca creí que esto terminaría así -suspira con pesar con la mirada triste


End file.
